Sex Ed
by 1xmocha
Summary: June theme for Snark2. Expect with a little extra. D


1Sex Ed

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: Pre-OT5

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much to all of those who has reviewed my stories so far! HUGS

I'm having a little writers block with my fic Camp right now so I thought I'd entertain you with this fic. The theme is the June theme Sex Ed for the Snark2 Ato/Ryo community. I hope you enjoy it and I'll do my best to update my story once I rid the writer's block away:D

Sex Ed one-shot

Tezuka was a very patient man.

However, this was a little extreme.

He could not stop his eyebrow from twitching as Ryoma walked in late to practice.

With Atobe.

Limping.

While his own boyfriend, Fuji, laughing behind his hand, the team stared at Ryoma in amazement.

Today they were suppose to have a practice matches and Sanada and Atobe were suppose to come and join him.

He just didn't expect Atobe to show up with his pillar looking like he got no sleep the entire night.

Sanada sighed beside him as he caught the sight of his own boyfriend walking in with Ryoma.

It was a known fact that all of them(Fuji, Tezuka, Sanada, and Atobe) all loved the boy.

The said boy, however, seemed not that interested so they didn't push it.

Until he showed up late with Atobe

Eiji was the first one to say something.

"Ochibi you're late...What the heck happened to your neck!!! And why are you limping? Did you fall on something?" Eiji whined.

"My cat and she made me fall." Ryoma said with out batting an eye .

Fuji chuckled again.

Atobe smirked.

Sanada sighed.

Tezuka's temper was about ready to explode.

My cat indeed.

The rookie's neck was full of little red marks that looked like some animal had attacked him.

Yes, hickies.

"Why were you late for practice Ryoma-kun?" Fuji smiled sharkily.

"I had class."

"Saa...What kind of class?"

"..."

"Well?"

"...Sex Ed."

"SEX ED!" the whole teamed screamed and utterly destroyed itself.

"But Ryoma-kun? That class is not until next month for your class."

"Who said it was from a professional teacher." Ryoma smirked enough to match Atobe's.

Fuji frowned.

"From who?" he questioned curious but peeved at the same time.

"Sorry Tezuka, it was my fault he was late."

"..."

"Echizen..."

"I know, I know. 100 laps."

"Ah...Tezuka. I don't think that's such a good idea." Atobe spoke as he saw the blush on Ryoma's face.

"And why is that?" Tezuka questioned, his patience about to be lost.

"He can't." Atobe said bluntly.

"And why not?"

Ryoma was about as red as a tomato as he limped over to Tezuka.

"I can't." he insisted again.

"Oh..." Tezuka said in understanding.

"Well unless Fuji wants to carry me the whole way." Ryoma teased as his hand lightly brushed Fuji's nipples.

Fuji glared hungrily at the boy, and glared at Atobe for teaching the boy to be even more seductive then he already was.

"But if I can't give you a 100 laps. I can always give you a 100..." Ryoma leaned up to Tezuka's ear and bit lightly on it.

Tezuka had to keep all that was left of his self control not to moan.

"...a 100 lap dances." he whispered the last part seductively in his ear.

It was at that point that his self control...snapped.

"That's it!" he spoke as he lifted the boy onto his shoulders.

Ryoma looked suprised at the sudden movement but then blushed deeply once he sensed what was going to happen.

That or it could be that it was because his hand was on his butt, his fingers touching right outside...there.

Ryoma moaned.

Tezuka really didn't like how slutty Ryoma was acting.

Just as long is it was only with them.

"Oishi, you're in charge of practice." Tezuka ordered as he started to carry the boy into the looker room.

"Ah..." Oishi blushed as the whole team watched what was going on.

Tezuka turned towards the other 3.

"You comming? I think our little prince needs to learn a little bit about being a "pillar"," Tezuka said.

Fuji's left hand twitched as he grabbed Atobe and Sanada along with him.

"Saa... lets go see how much he learned form his 'lessons'."

Atobe smirked. "What can ore-sama say? The brat's not a prodigy at just tennis." and with that the door was locked.

The team just looked on in shock.

"Wow, wow..."

"Nya! They're gonna take Ochibi's innocence!"

"FSSSSHHHHH!!!!"

"I hope they go easy on him."

"Hm there was a 90 chance of this happening but I never thought it would be today...ie data..."

"BURNING! MAY YOU"RE POWER OF LOVE SHINE THROUGH!"

"I don't hear anything...maybe he's ok..."

"..."

"AHHH!!!" somebody screamed from inside.

"Oh, oh my."

It was only later when they all came out did they see.

The even more filled neck and a much bigger limp.

"Wah Ochibi!"

"Oi..gaki!!!"

"Data."

"BURNING!"

"Tezuka! Fuji! Atobe! Sanada! RYOMA!"

"Fsssh"

"Oi! Kaidou passed out!

"Wah!!!"

They all watched on as the team went even more ballistic.

"Saa...that was fun."

"Indeed, ore-sama enjoyed it immensely."

"I can't believe I lost self control like that."

"Well you're gonna have to get over it Tezuka."

"Ryoma?"

"Hmphf! Mada mada dane." He spoke as he...limped away.

"It's funner when they run."

"Indeed."

"And Atobe?

"Hm?"

"Nice lessons."

THE END


End file.
